It is known to penetrate the soil using a blade extending downwardly from a carriage which may be self propelled or trailed behind a tractor or similar vehicle. By arranging for the blade to penetrate the soil to a given depth so a slit or trench the width of which is determined by the thickness of the blade can be formed and it is known to backfill the trench with sand or gravel for drainage purposes or to discharge a cable or pipe at a low level in the trench with or without back filling to perform so-called trenchless cable or pipe laying.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved slitting or trenching tool and method.
It is another object of the invention to provide an implement which includes an improved slitting or trenching tool and further provides for back filling a slit or trench formed by the tool, and method of performing same.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved pipe or cable laying apparatus utilising an improved slitting or trenching tool, and method therefor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a subsoil cultivator which operates in conjunction with an improved slitting or trenching tool.